Network schedulers are often responsible for managing the sequence of packets transmitted from network devices. In order to manage this sequence of packets, traditional network schedulers may need to perform various scheduling and packet-delivery tasks. For example, a traditional scheduler may make certain scheduling decisions regarding the order of outgoing packets within a transmission queue. In addition to making these scheduling decisions, the traditional scheduler may also control the delivery of data chunks included in the outgoing packets.
Such scheduling and packet-delivery tasks may have different levels of complexity. For example, scheduling tasks may have a higher level of complexity than packet-delivery tasks. As a result, these scheduling tasks may effectively limit the rate at which the traditional scheduler is able to perform the relatively simpler packet-delivery tasks. Unfortunately, this limiting effect may impede the traditional scheduler's overall efficiency and/or performance.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for increasing scheduling efficiency in network devices.